Our new world
by x-yani.seppun-x
Summary: 2 years after zelfie was reunited with aura and another ai is causing trouble. she gets lonely when players log out. so she decides to infect their computers with virus's leaving them stuck in the world. unable to log out and frozen in the real world R
1. Chapter 1

Fujio sat up, it was semi light outside, sudgesting it was just day break. He looked at the clock on the bedside table, the glowing red digits letting off a dim light. He took the clock off the side, not sure he'd read the time propperly. '7:00 am' the numbers flashed on and off, any normal person would think it was a chance to go back to bed and get some more sleep. he jumped out of bed, got dressed quickly and ran into the next room. a pile of paper work lay scattered on a desk, coffee rings stained the scawled out work. he realized he must have been working late last night, he gathered the unfinished work. Balmung was going to kill him, not only was he one hour late for log-in. the work he'd been hell bent on finishing was not only unfinished but in no state to be handed in. He sighed and walked into the hall, glancing quickly at a closed bedroom door. The person asleep on the bed behind the door wasnt his love. No. She was His younger cousin, After her parents died and No other family member would take responcibitly for her, he offered to. After all, he'd told himself, its not like he had anything else in his life, He had his job, writing up reports, answering to lord balmungs every beck and call and that was it. Besides, he wanted to get to know the girl. If she was family. Fujio grabbed the keys off the hall table and closed the front door behind him.

The girls purple eyes shot open, she sat up and peaked into the hallway, making sure her older guardian was gone. she smiled and flipped out her cellphone.

"monk?"

"Yeah?"

"You gunna log in? Fujio's gone off to cc corp" She explained, seating herself at the computer, she wiped the screen of the headset and loaded up the computer

"Logging in..now" Monk laughed, hanging up the phone. She arrived in the water city of **Mac Anu**. where they had logged off from they're first session of the world. Her avatar was really quite different from her real appearance, The girls hair was long and feathered, the fringe was a bright pink while the locks of glossy hair were black. she sighed and brushed her fringe out her face, the world really was a beautiful place. If anyone wanted to vist a place more beautiful and carefree than the real world itself, than this was the place to be, virtual. but still beautiful. The fact that it was virtual was a blessing to monk, if something went wrong, then it could be fixed.

"Sorry im late" Max exclaimed, appearing infront of monk. Her avatar was quite like her own, apart for the large blade strapped to her back, and the weird markings across her eyes.

"Its alright, i thought we could do a bit of leveling up today" Monk smirked, Max was a heavy blade, where as she was a Wavemaster.

"Sounds good to me!" Max replied, walking ahead

"wait up!" Monk yelled, running after her, something was on her mind, something was troubling her, she just had to ask right? "Max? I tried ringing your home number earlier, and you didnt reply. where were you?"

"at home.. No wait!" Max giggled slightly at her mistake "My new house. ill give you the number later.. if its alright with him"

"him? did you shack up with some weird bloke!" monk cried, ready to hit max for her stupidity

"NOO! no! Him.. Fujio. My cousin..See? after my parents died, no one else could look after me. and he offered to" she explained, trying to calm her friend down.

"I see..." Monk mused, nodding slowly. then something else hit her "He better be looking after you! feeding you right and stuff!"

"Oh he is.. ive got a nice room and stuff. dont worry monk. fujio even plays the world. well when i say play. i dont mean play, play like you, i and everyone else. he kinda helps run it"

"Oh..Oh! wow. so he works for cc corp?"

"Yeap! but enough of that, lets go!" Max smiled, running off towards a chaos gate.

Monk pouted and ran after her, her boots clacking against the cobbled street. she arrived at the chaos gate and stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath. then called out the name of a low level area.

The area they arrived at was a deserted landscape, just a few lone rocks dotted around in the sand. there was a light breeze which picked up a bit of sand, but without any clouds the sun beating down on the was hot, even if it was virtual.

"You sure this is actually a monster field?" Max asked, looking around blankly. there didnt seem to be anything for miles and miles!

there was a glowing yellow light and suddenly a monster appeared, letting out a huge cry.

"Alright! a Lamia Assasin!" Monk smiled, grabbing her staff.

Max drew her blade and held it steadily infront of her, ready to strike.

"RAI DON!" Monk shouted, a melee of thunder hit the monster, causing it to cry out in pain.

the thunder stopped, the fiend was in a worse mood then it had been when it had caught two newbies trespassing on 'his' field.

"The world was fun, shame we didnt last two seconds" Monk laughed, backing up against a wall as the monster approched

"VAK DON!"

hundreds of balls of fire dropped onto the monster, then. it dissapeared

"YAY! we beat it!" max smiled, "that was really good monk!"

"Urm..it wasnt me ()" Monk replied, tucking her staff under her arm and looking around

"Then..who was it?"

"It was me!"


	2. Meet the dot hackers

"W-who said that?" Max muttered, looking around.

Something jumped down infront of them, a girl dressed in white with blue trimming around the edge and a yellow bow. she wore a jester-like hat on her head and had browny pink hair.

"Who are you!" Monk yelled, jumping back in suprise,

the girl smiled and waved "Im Mireille-chan! The rare item hunter of love and bravery!"

"Im Monk" She smiled, maybe the world wasnt so bad after all. if they made a few new friends.

"Max"

"What are you guys doing in a lv 10 area? your just newbies entcha?" Mireille asked

"level 10! i thought you said this was a low level area monk!" max cried, grabbing her friend by the arm and shaking her slightly

"Must have read the manual wrong, woops!" Monk blushed, pulling away

"Woops is right! you guys are lucky i was passing by! you should come train with us sometime" Mireille giggled

"Really? that would be great!" Max smiled, she knew they both needed lots and lots of training!

"well then c'mon!" Mireille nodded, leading the way back to the chaos gate, and getting rid of any monsters they met along the way.

"MAC ANU!" they shouted together, and arrived in the city.

"so.. are you friends at a bar or something?" Max asked, looking around, expecting to see a troupe of wavemasters

"Nope they'll be at my hideout. Which is a rare item in itself" Mireille smiled, continuing to lead the way.

They arrived at a door which seemed a little weird as it was just a door on a wall. but when the item hunter opened the door, it was a massive storage room, filled with weird but most of all rare items.

A young boy stood up, he had greeny blue hair and red triangles on his face, a thick gold bracelet was around his left wrist.

"Whos this mireille?" He asked, brushing a strand of hair out his eye.

"Oh! Shugo! This is max, and this is monk. they're a couple of newbies that i found whilst hunting" She explained, gesturing to the two girls.

shugo nodded, then looked to the bracelette on his wrist "uh..theyre not item hunters like you are they?" he mused, hiding it behind his back

"Nope,. Max is a heavy blade. and monk is a wavemaster" she exclaimed "although i wouldnt mind your braclett myself!"

"Hi! Im Rena kunisaki. shugos sister. Im a blade master too" A girl with light pink hair smiled, she had tanned skin and yellow markings on her torso, arms and face.

"Rena? Shugo? Oh! you guys are the ones with the dot hackers avatars right! i heard all about you in the news groups! what you did for that A.I really was cool!" Monk exclaimed, shaking both they're hands. Shugo and rena exchanged glances then laughed.

"thanks!" rena giggled

"its nice to have a fan... i think" shugo smirked slightly

"ooh! I almost forgot! this is Hotaru. and this is Ouka" Mireille said, gesturing to a wolf girl with greyish purple hair and a blonde haired girl with a green pigish thing asleep on her head. "Ouka and i go waaaaay back. shes my mentor. and Hotaru is playing on the japanese server from america"

"Konnichiwa" Hotaru smiled, bowing slightly

"hey" Ouka grinned, "you guys up for some training?"

"sure.." Max smiled weakly. she had to meet up with al. but maybe she could spare some time.

"Lets go then!" Mireille laughed, grabbing her rare staff from the side "Shugo, Rena? You comming?"

"Uh...love to. But ive gotta make dinner" Rena sighed

"Mhm.. and ive got study" Shugo smiled, waving slightly "see you later though"

" Sure" Ouka replied, standing up and walking outside

A few minutes later, they arrived at a high level field

"what are we doing here? Me and monk wont last 2 minutes!" max objected, looking around at all the monsters that were appearing

"if you two just stand back, as long as your in the party. you'll level up in no time, just swing your blade or something" mireille told them, swinging her staff and shouting a few attacks.

Ouka took a running jump at a monster, kicked it in the gut then jumped higher and kicked it in the head. she landed gracefully on the floor and watched as the monster fell and disapeared. The two girls watched in awe. theyd never seen anyone fight like that, she didnt seem to get tired either.

"Your leveling up already! not suprising, oukas practically the best!" mireille smiled, casting another spell.

"Yeah..shes really good" Max muttered, she didnt mind people helping her level up. but she would have rather been out there fighting herself.

"Reki!...REKI!" A young man with shoulder length silverish hair waved his gloved hand infront of his subordinate's face, who appeared to be out of it through exaustion.

"Oh..sorry sir. Im kinda out of it today" The blonde wavemaster smiled apologeticaly "what was it you wanted?"

"Theres a couple of files i need for a report..could you fetch them for me?" Balmung asked, drawing up a script from the past few days. to a normal person it would look like a complicated script. but it was basically just a log database. used for tracking people who had violated the user terms of agreement and find out where they were. Or just seeing who had/ was logged in.

Reki nodded obediantly and went to find the script. He stopped. A email? from max? He wondered what it could be about. and had they even exchanged member adresses? That wasnt important, His eyes widened as he read the email. why did she want to know about that, and why now of all times? he checked the log script. she'd logged out 5 minutes ago. he sighed and collected the file. It would have to wait till later.


End file.
